Opera Picisan
by Marching Mark
Summary: Lucas jadi pacarku, begitu? [NCT WayV; #Mark #Lucas #LuMark #MarkCas #Yukhei]
1. Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan

Jika benar adanya emas adalah produk ekstraterestrial, dengan sebuah atau banyak supernova sebagai tanah airnya. Terbangun dari partikel hidrogen yang melahap neutron, menambah terus massanya sampai gemuk, hingga pada suatu titik dia mewujud partikel emas. Gelombang kejut supernova membawa partikel emas menjelajah alam raya. Kebetulan, sebagian dari mereka hinggap pada bumi kita yang kala itu masih muda, berkondensasi, lalu dirangkai jadi urat-urat bawah tanah oleh aktivitas geotermal.

Singkat cerita, bumi makin kaya. Kehadiran emas menjadikan asetnya tak cuma air, tanah, dan atmosfer ideal. Planet yang demikian cocok sekali dihuni makhluk cerdas dan serakah seperti manusia. Maka, jika ada manusia biasa—bukan nabi, bukan mesias, atau apa pun sebutannya—yang mengaku tak butuh harta bumi selain air, tanah, dan atmosfer ideal, bukankah dia bohong besar?

Menggantung. Biarkan yang barusan tetap jadi retorika karena aku tidak berminat menyurvei tujuh koma tujuh miliar manusia soal ketertarikan mereka terhadap si logam mulia.

Hanya saja, jika memang manusia seperti itu ada dan tidak sedang berbohong besar-besaran, bukankah dia tidak manusiawi? Kurang manusiawi? Cerdas, tapi tidak serakah? Atau, bagaimana?

"Aku nggak butuh emas, aku cuma butuh kamu."

"Berlian nggak butuh?"

"Nggak, aku butuhnya cuma kamu."

Edan! Bahkan kemewahan terestrial saja manusia satu ini tidak butuh!

"Uang? Saham? Properti?"

"Nggak, pokoknya cuma kamu."

Edan, edan! Bahkan kemewahan terestrial yang bisa dibuat dalam sekejap saja manusia satu ini tidak butuh!

"Mabuk kamu, Cas. Pulang sana!"

Namanya Lucas, baru pindah ke rumah sebelah tahun kemarin. Bahasa Koreanya masih berlepotan, bahasa Inggrisnya pun belum lancar benar. Tapi, bisa-bisanya dia sudah ahli menggombal. Dan, Lucas ini sepertinya agak bebal, kugertak seperti barusan pun cuma terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Jadi, Mark, kamu mau, kan, jadi kekasihku?"

Kekasih, dia bilang? Pacar, begitu?

Tentu jawabanku, "Nggak mau."

Pintu depan kututup tanpa minta diri. Lucas mungkin sakit hati, tapi biarlah hal itu jadi urusannya sendiri. Aku ingin dia jera, ingin dia sadar kalau kelakuannya bikin risih.

...

 **[a/n]**

Teruntuk **fa0107** yang setia membaca cerita-ceritaku, jangan lupa cek _inbox_! 3


	2. Akhir Bahagia Idaman Para Pembaca

Setengah jam berlalu. Kuintip dari jendela, Lucas masih betah berdiam diri di teras rumahku. Kepalanya tertunduk, pundaknya turun naik, sesekali terdengar isakan dan bunyi ingus diserot. _Oh, dia nangis?_

Aku tidak tahu dia pernah ditolak berapa kali. Tapi, ditilik dari kondisinya sekarang, sepertinya penolakan kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Atau, dianya saja yang terlalu dramatis? _Memelas sekali, kasihan._

Mark Lee dididik oleh Mama dan Papa untuk jadi anak baik hati yang tidak pelit simpati-empati. Maka, aku pergi ke teras menemui Lucas.

"Lucas?"

"Hm."

"Sudah, dong, jangan nangis di sini. Nggak malu, tuh, ditonton Jisung sama Kak Yuta?" Kuusap punggung Lucas, berusaha menenangkan tangisnya.

Lucas mengangkat kepala. Jarinya menarik kerah bajunya, mendekatkan kerah baju dengan lubang hidungnya. _Iuh, dia menyeka ingus pakai kerah baju!_

Saat napasnya sudah agak tenang, Lucas menatapku. "Mau, Mark, jadi pacarku?"

Harus kujawab apa? Kalau kutolak lagi, dia pasti menangis, atau kemungkinan paling parah, dia bakal bikin tenda di pekarangan rumahku dan berdiam diri di sana sampai entah kapan.

"Hm?" adalah jawaban paling bijak yang bisa kuberikan.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Haruskah kuiyakan? Kalau begitu, nanti kami berpacaran? Lucas jadi pacarku, begitu? Lalu, kami akan pergi kencan. Ke kafe, ke bioskop, ke taman kota, ke toko buku, ke taman bermain, ke mana saja. Pada kencan itu, kami akan bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, bertukar kalimat manis, berpelukan, berciuman, dan lebih jauh lagi yang terlalu menggelikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Iya, mau."

Apa kataku barusan? Kurasa aku harus segera mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku agak _naksir_ dengan laki-laki ini. Tapi, untuk meningkatkannya jadi rasa suka, bahkan cinta, cukup butuh usaha mengingat kelakuannya yang kadang bikin orang mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

"Benar, Mark?"

Sudah bagus kujawab _iya_ , masih saja butuh diyakinkan. Tidak lihat apa, mukaku merah tidak keruan? "Benar."

Lucas memelukku erat. Mukaku mendarat di dada bidangnya. Kudengar sorak-sorai Jisung dan Kak Yuta, sepertinya mereka lebih bahagia atas berpacarannya aku dan Lucas ketimbang kami sendiri.

"Aku cinta Mark!" Teriak Lucas kencang sekali. _Duh, belum apa-apa sudah bikin malu!_

"Ya, ya, boleh, lakukan sesukamu."


End file.
